The Purple Exorcist
by BewitchingMayham
Summary: Located in the era of future Victorian steam punk Mr. William Afton is believed to be a man touched by god him self. A man that puts his family before himself. Ridding the world of the unseen in anyway he can. In till the creation of strange robotic beings cause him to believe they were created by the unseen. How far will he go prove this, and is it worth the price he must pay?


**This story contains Highly religious themes. Including phrases from Latin Exorcism prayers.**

 **If this would disturb you or go against your beliefs, please read with caution.**

 **Or just don't read this at all its up to you.**

 **Also I would like to say that this will not be going off of the actual FNAF history. This is based on my own history that I have made up. But still I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Once, on a street full of grey,.

there she sits, a head of sorrow.

With nowhere to go, nowhere to stay,.

there her hair blows.

Wandering the streets, watching the lights come to life,.

there under the bridge, she spends her night out.

With a night to herself, pondering over thoughts,.

there under the stars, she swore to be the light.

Once, in a house full of red, .

there she stands, a body of pain.

With nowhere to go, nowhere to stay,.

there her tears flow.

Looking at her house, watching the lights fade and die,.

there under the bed, she cried her eyes out.

With a house to herself, packing her bags,.

there under the stars, she swore to never love.

Once, on a bridge full of black,.

there she stares, a weary mind.

With nowhere to go, nowhere to stay,.

there her thoughts die.

Staring at the sea, watching the waves come and go,.

there under the night, she wanted to jump.

With a bridge to herself, her body numb,.

there under the stars, she swore to jump.

Thrice, her swears were never made.

She swore to be the light,.

but she couldn't.

She swore to never love,.

but she couldn't.

She swore to jump,.

but how could she?

And with a life full of grey, red and black,.

there under the stars, she finally saw white.

There once was a man that was blessed by the heavens. His unnatural skills and violet features proof of the lords touch. His line of work was very well respected by everyone. His skills were in unrivaled by anyone. Many people were envious of this violet man. With well placed words and a wave of his hand he could get rid of any malicious spirits that touched the earth.

Everyone thought that's what God had put him on this earth for. To rid the world of evil...Or...that's what most people thought at least

"In nómine Patris et Fílii et Spíritus Saneti."

Muttered a male's voice softly in a slightly hushed voice. The man that had uttered the words was the one who was believed to be touched by god.

He was dressed in the normal dark black tail coat attire that he normally wore. In contrast with his dark garb and hair wrapped in his hands was a gold chain bearing a cross that was the same gold color.

This man was kneeling in front of an alter that was anointed with candles and a large golden cross on a stand that was nailed to the alter.

He uttered more strange words silently as he kept his eyes closed.

"In nómine Jesu Christi"

The words slipped elegantly off his tongue despite being muttered silently. It was rather hard to distinguish if it was some strange language or lyrics to a song.

If it was some sort of language it wasn't one that was spoken today. It seemed to refined yet...free that anyone today would speak it. In reality it was a very powerful language that the blessed man used for his everyday work.

"Nunquam suade mihi vana...Sunt mala quae libas, ipse venena bibas... In the name of our only Savior" The man said one more finally slipping out of the song like language into normal English that most people used as he looked up and opened his eyes. Reviling his proof of being touched by god. His eyes were a deep shade of purple.

A shade that you could either get lost for years in and never find your way out. Or eyes that could overwhelm you with warmth and guidance. Either way you would be caught by his eyes enticing color and appearance.

Thought only if you were close to man would you be able to see the burdening pain that ran deep into him. While he did his work with the upmost safety he had seen certain things that would haunt most people's nightmare's.

These things were burned violently in his mind. Some days they would cause him to become bedridden. He would be too over come by the flashes in his head that he wouldn't be able to get up. Oh these days his wife would place a rag with blessed water on his head in hope to scare the flashes back to their hiding holes in his head. Some days this would work. Other days it just made it worse.

Fortunately these burning flashes didn't come on so strong everyday. So he wasn't always cursed to lay in bed burning up with these images. He had time to go into the normal daily leisure's that most when through. Three knocks were heard on the room door. This was one of his leisure's now.

The man looked quickly behind him after he abruptly stood up to see what was behind him. The Dark wooden door opened slightly. The man was soon greeted by a small female face appearing in the doorway. She looked as if she was around the age of twelve. Her eyes were a vibrant green which contrasted with her bright red hair.

She seemed harmless as a fly. The girl smiled slightly seeing the man who she called father. "Father are you finished with your work yet?" he chuckled slightly. "yes sweetie I'm done for today." He said as fixed the golden cross necklace back around his neck where it rightfully belonged.

This girl could never harm anyone.

"Yay!" The girl basically squealed and she tackled the man. Causing him to stumble backwards but not enough to make him fall over. The girl seemed to be wearing a simple dark brown dress that stopped just under her knees From the waist down it was covered in a decent layer of ruffles.

The top half was white and had a row of gold buttons. making it look much like a shirt and a skirt. Her hair was held back by a gold head band to keep it out of her face.

"Come oh sweetie lets go see what your mother's up to." he said as the girl smiled and took his out stretched hand pulling him forward. "Mum was watching the telo-screen last time I saw her!" The man frowned at what his daughter had said.

His wife rarely liked watched the Telo-Screen unless something was wrong. "That's strange..." he said silently "I wonder what's going on with her..."

As they walked through the house they stopped hearing the faint humming of a woman. "Mummy!" The girl said loudly and happily as she ran over to a woman that was presumably her mother. The woman had short red hair that stopped just at her shoulders. The woman was wearing something vaguely similar to the girl's.

She was donned with a dark red dress that cut off just above her ankles. The elegant lace hemming around the ends and her cuffs were colored an ink black hue. The woman laughed as the young child practically tried to tackle her. To most she had the most wonderful laugh. It was happy yet calming and soothing.

"Bellamy I just saw you five moments ago!" The woman said to her child while laughing at their actions. The purple man looked at the woman. Worry evident in his eyes. Thought female's emerald eyes seemed to be purposely evading William's eyes. Hiding her troubles by innocently speaking with their daughter.

He had become quite observant in his line of work. There were people that asked for his help that ended up just being attention seekers. So to avoid wasting his time on these pointless fake problems he studied the body language of people. William understood what type of body movements a person would make when they were hiding something or lying.

The person of suspect would normally act like the stereotypical mood they were going for. And not how they acted in that mood. Making Them stick out to anyone who knew them and was paying attention. Another way that he could tell was how was the person's face. Especially if they were trying to act happy.

His wife was smiling with her mouth but the rest of her face wasn't showing it. He watched silently as the young girl gleefully spoke to her mother. Oblivious to the woman's acting. The violet eyed man would have to speak with her at a more private time. As to not drag Bellamy into it.

The first part of the day went rather peacefully. Seeing that it was one of those rare days where William had no planned jobs to go to. Normally someone would rush to their house with urgency begging the blessed man to help them with there demons. In all honestly he was rarely ever home this much so today was for some reason special.

He had decided to spend his time with his daughter while his wife left to go get a few unshared plans done. So he and Bellamy went out into town. She would pull the man every which way. Pointing out almost everything excitedly. The only down side to going out into town were the people. Yes he enjoyed the grateful people, but to a point they would get on his nerves.

He would be stopped every five minutes or so due to someone he had helped in the past. So he would have to put on a smile and say the same thing over and over again. "No need for thanks, I'm just happy your troubles are gone.". Some people would even try to give him things or even money. That in it self was a hassle to get them to stop. He had to hold back from snapping at them.

William didn't enjoy acting or feeling like this. It wasn't a way he should be feeling, He should have been happy that he had helped all these people get over there troubles. He just couldn't find himself actually smiling about it. For as long as he remembered he truly just didn't like people. That is besides his family he loved his family. But other people...they would always find a way to get on his nerves.

He had come up with the theory that this was because he had his abilities. His abilities took away part of himself. William didn't mind it much he still loved his family more than life itself, and if he could use his abilities to help his family and protect him. He didn't care what would happen to him.

"Daddy what's that?" Bellamy said breaking William out of his repetitive mood. She was pointing at a sign. The sign was a promotional poster of some sort. Promoting a new place that seemed to be a new type of restaurant. "I'm not sure Sweetie..." the Purple eyed man said looking over the poster. "some sort of place with robotic animals..."

"Ah! Mr. William Afton, its a strange to see you when your not missing with demons and other things of the sort." a familiar voice hit his ears. They turned to see a well groomed blond haired boy with sparkling blue eyes standing behind them. The man seemed to be a decent amount of years younger than the purple man but non the less he had passed the boundary enough to be considered a young adult, but not enough to be called a Man by most.

He seemed to be a soft age of 16 not to many years older than Bellamy. "Michael!" Bellamy basically yelled gleefully almost tackling the teenager. Causing William to laugh slightly as the teenager tried to keep his balance. "I have a feeling she missed you." The boy agreed as Bellamy happily refused to stop hugging him for a moment.

As soon as the young girl decided to let him go the blond haired boy gave the man a hug. "Hey dad long time no see.".

This boy's name was Michael Afton. Before William married his current wife he was married to he had been married to another. In that marriage his wife had had Michael. Sadly shortly after his birth she had died. The pregnancy had been too much for her. Her family decided it would be better that they would take the child rather than William taking him. Seeing as he had no living family. And things went from there.

"So your not busy doing something today?" Michael asked raising an eyebrow. "surprisingly not no one set any appointments and no one came without one." The boy thought for a moment. "well that might be due to that new Freddy place coming out." he said after a moment. "you mean that place on the poster?!" Bellamy asked tugging on her half brother's sleeve as she pointed towards the poster her and her father were looking at.

"yeah! Apparently is really popular. It has these new Robots as the entertainers." Michael said explaining the place. "I've never technically been in the place, but I've walked by it a few times with friends of mine". Bellamy had many questions about the place and the blond tried to answer as many as possible.

Meanwhile William seemed to be lost in thought. For some reason he didn't like the sound of the place. It for some reason sent chills running down his spine. But he didn't have the faintest clue why he felt this. Maybe it was a sign of some sort? As unlikely as he thought that would be he couldn't shake this feeling. "Michael I don't think you even need to be walking by that place. He said coming out of his thinking state."why? its just a place for kids."

"I just have a bad feeling about the place." William said sighing. "Don't ask me to explain it because you know I can't."

Michael was silent for a moment not saying a word. But he didn't question his father. This was not the first time William felt like something was wrong. Last time he felt the feeling of uncontrollable worry and dread. Well lets just say that some very bad things happened. The boy guessed it had to do something with the man's 'gift'. It wouldn't surprise him if that was the reason, his father was called a 'blessed' man. Some people even said he was touched by god. A bit over dramatic for his taste but he could see why.

"Well okay if you say you don't trust it...I'll avoid it as much as I can." Michael said after his moment of silent. "I wasn't planning on going to it anyway...Its just not my type of place to go to." The blond said shrugging. "Besides just looking at those robot things on the poster gives me the creeps." He shivered slightly as he said this.

"well at least I know you won't go over there then." William said. "Come on Bellamy we need to be heading back home...if were late your mother will be the death of me...". The young girl frowned at having to go back home. In till an idea filled her head causing her to break back into a smile. "Can Michael come!?" she asked excitedly. Her green eyes full of pleading.

"Well that depends...its up to his grandparents" William said causing the boy to shrug as he shifted his weight to one leg. "I'm sure they'll be fine with it. Besides its been so long since I've come over they have to let me go"

Luckily as to not disappoint Bellamy,Michael was in fact able to do this. William found it quite amusing that the twelve year old and the sixteen year old got a long rather well. It was also comforting to see both his children in the same place at once. It wasn't exactly something that happened everyday. It rarely happened once a month

William smiled to himself slightly as he walked out of the room. Leaving the two to their simple conversation. Most of the time he would fine himself casually listening to their conversations while he would be doing something else. He found it amusing to listen to. They were talking about things that would be unimportant to him or others. Yet they talked about these things in such a matter that they made them sound like an important worldwide thing.

He had to admit he never knew something like that as a child. To meaninglessly talk about something for fun. Instead most of his time was taken up by 'his gift'. Which in a way made him happy that neither of his children inherited this from him. They could spend their time on normal things. Have more of a childhood than he had been given.

He knew that he should be grateful of this gift and what he has now. But in all honesty he would be happier with out it. Yes he was happy to be of help to others, to cure their problems and help their needs. After a while it took a toll on a person.

Being 'blessed' wasn't as much of a glorifying thing as everyone thought it was. If anything it was the opposite of what they thought. Thought at least with this he could keep his family away from the unseen forces, and prevent them from hurting his family. Or at least that's what he believed.

There were somethings even the blessed man couldn't be prepared for.


End file.
